itokyomewmewpowerfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mint Aizawa
Mint Aizawa, also known as Corina Bucksworth in Mew Mew Power, is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the second Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with the Blue Lorikeet. Profile age:13 height: 145 cm weight: 38 kg school: home schooled school grade: Fifth(last year elemantary schoolby Lebanese school standards) starsign: libra birth date: 3 october Family Mint's family is very wealthy, so Mint gets the newest kid's clothes in the world and she is the heiress to all of the family's money. However, her mother and father are never at home when she is, and they do not attend her ballet competitions, so Mint spends more time with her grandmother. Mint does not spend a lot of time with her brother, Seiji, either. The family all live together in a mansion. Mint owns a small pet dog named Miki. Story Mint's childhood When Mint was a child, she would show her dancing to her older brother. But, one day, her brother was taken to school. Then, they never talked to each other again. Besides that, her life was brilliant. She use to see her parents a lot around the mansion. She was still doing Ballet as a little girl, and was getting really good. She had a lot of recitals and shows. She was a starter ballerina, but became a Prima Ballerina at the age of 8. She had the newest kids' clothes in the world. She was still a billionaire heiress, even at a small age. Tokyo Mew Mew Mint can be quite snobbish and falsy-confident at times, but one episode shows Mint's true colours; she is afraid of being hurt, so she quits the Mew team. At the end of the episode, she rejoins, after Zakuro makes her realize that being afraid is no excuse. She lives in a large mansion with her grandma and brother. She owns a small dog, Mikki, and loves dancing. In Mew Mew Power, her name is Corina Bucksworth. The Mew Mark, shaped like 2 bird wings, is on her back. Despite her size, she is very headstrong, and her weapon "Mint Arrow" can be very effective if she co-operates with her teammates. Also, she is a very strong admirer of Zakuro Fujiwara, she is devastated when Zakuro refuses to join the Mews at first. When she didn't join, Mint burst into tears and and ran to her. Being really angry, Zakuro roughly pushed her away, saying she is serious and not interested in joining the Mew Mews. Mint was over the moon when Zakuro changed her mind and joined after all. In Mew Mew Power, Mint's weapon is changed to Heart Arrow. In Mew Mew Power, her brother's name is changed to Sergio Bucksworth. Mint was so close to her brother when they were children, but her brother went of to the greatest schools, while Mint went to Ballet School, hiding in his shadow. When Mint is transformed, she still has the same hairdo, but it is a shade lighter. She wears a short blue dress.some people think she's in love with Zakuro in the anime series but it's just to make things more Exciting Powers Mint's weapon is the Mint Arrow and her attack is Ribbon Mint Echo. In the dub, her weapon is Heart Arrow. As she transforms into Mew Mint, she does ballet. Appearance Mint has dark blue hair, almost black, that she ties up in two buns most of the time, but sometimes it is left down. She wears a blue mew outfit, and has been seen in ballet outfits. She says she gets the newest kid's clothes in the world. Personality Initially depicted as spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth, Mint is shown to be a very empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends as the series progresses. Mint idolizes fellow Mew Mew, Zakuro Fujiwara. Gallery Category:Mew Mews Category:Females